Hambre de Ti
by Ari-nee
Summary: Murasakibara hace un tiempo que no ha tocado a Kagami debido a su embarazo, pero el pelirrojo quiere intimar de nuevo con él, por lo que tiene preparado un plan que no fallará. [MuraKaga] [One-Shot] [¡Feliz cumpleaños Sao-chan!]


**¡Hola, ¿Qué tal chicos?, Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta /o/**

 **Bueno, este es un One-shot MuraKaga que dedicí subir hoy, el 21 de Mayo porque a pesar de que amo mucho el MuraKaga, ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de una gran amiga mía que también adora la pareja! ¡Muchas felicidades Saomine Daiki/J_Seiza! ¡Te quiero mucho! *lanza corazones flotantes(?)***

 **Originalmente iba a ser publicada para el día MuraKaga, pero dado que para eso falta mucho y que el cumple de mi Sao-chan estaba cerca decidí que era momento de subirlo y mostrarlo al mundo (-/-) Espero les guste.**

 **Adv:** **Lemon, M-preg, Sitofilía, Crossdressing, y mucho OoC(?) Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

La situación en la que ahora se encontraba era muy, muy, muy extraña.

Dicen que cada día se aprende algo nuevo, y si tienes una relación sexualmente activa, entonces las cosas podrían tornarse más _interesantes_ al momento de aprender.

Pero ciertamente, no esperaba nunca, jamás, terminar de la forma en la que ahora estaba. Peor aún que él hubiera sido precisamente el de la idea, estando en un estado _delicado._

Hace un año y medio, formalizó una relación amorosa con el pívot de Yosen, equipo en el cual jugaba su hermano. La noticia dejó cara de sorpresa en varios, pero realmente no les importó. Murasakibara resultó ser un maldito vago en casi todo, excepto para tener sexo.

¡¿Cómo es que el desgraciado era tan animado cuando lo _hacían_?! ¡¿Qué acaso ahorraba todas sus energías precisamente para _ese_ momento?!

No, no era una queja, realmente le encantaba hacerlo con él. Con ese cuerpo de dios griego que tenía, era casi no imposible tirar la baba por el de cabellos violáceo, sobre todo cuando algunas veces se quedaba en su departamento cuando venían de visita a Tokyo, y Tatsuya se iba con sus _bitches_ , –como les llamaba él– y daba por entendido que pasaría la noche en algún motel, y que ellos dos tenían el departamento para ellos solos, y hacer lo que quisieran.

Su pareja tenía el cuerpo esculpido más atractivo y deseable que haya visto jamás, y no es que se fijara en los cuerpos ajenos, pero cuando juegas baloncesto y luego te arreglas en el vestidor, en donde hay muchas más personas _desarrolladas_ , era obvio que más de alguna vez se hubiera fijado en alguno de sus compañeros.

Y no quieren escuchar de su altura y fuerza, el gigante era simplemente perfecto a pesar de medir arriba de los dos metros. Taiga decía que eso lo hacía mejor, ya que le encantaba que lo abrazaran entre esos fuertes brazos, y que lo llenaran de mimos. Era como tener uno de esos peluches enormes, solo que el suyo era miles, millones de veces mejor.

Pero ya nos estamos saliendo del tema, la verdadera razón se había dado desde hace unos siete meses, en donde comenzó a sentirse muy mal y cuando fue al doctor, le cayó encima una noticia algo inusual.

Estaba embarazado.

Sabía que había algunos hombres que podían llegar a dar a luz, solo que nunca se esperó que él fuera de esos. Para ser honestos, lo que más le sorprendió fue no haberse embarazado antes, ya que usualmente lo hacían sin condón, desde hace más de un año. Suponiendo que antes no se diera, era porque aún no estaba en el momento.

No temía al dinero, su padre era un gran empresario, y su madre una diseñadora de vestidos muy reconocida. No era multimillonario, pero tampoco vivía en la pobreza, y aun si después de la noticia sus padres le dejaran de lado, era perfectamente capaz de encontrar trabajo o arreglárselas solo o con el padre. Lo tenía todo cuidadosamente pensado.

Tampoco estaba muy preocupado debido a su temprana edad en gestación, más si por el hecho de que aún no estudiaba ni la carrera y ya tenía a un bebé con él. Pero bueno, con 16 años y un talento en el baloncesto y en la cocina, podía cuidar a la creatura y aun así seguir con algún trabajo que le alcanzara al menos para vivir. Y podría volver a estudiar en la universidad si así lo quisiera.

Sus padres aprobaron sus decisiones afortunadamente, y prometieron ayudarle en lo que pudieran, enviándole efectivo para las cosas de su nieta –sí, resultó ser niña– pero aun así el pelirrojo intentaría también hacer de su parte, no quería ser un mantenido durante toda su vida, ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a su hija? Solo temía un poco a la reacción del padre para ese entonces, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Cuando dio la noticia a todo su equipo, estos simplemente quedaron impactados; salvo su entrenadora, la cual fue hasta él, le levantó la camisa y acarició emocionada el vientre un poquito abultado del chico. Como era de esperarse, la noticia fue expandida gracias a la castaña, quien le dijo a Momoi, quien le dijo a todo Touou y a Aomine, quien le dijo a toda la generación de los milagros, y estos le dijeron a todos sus equipos, y claro, Kuroko también ayudó a difundir el chisme.

Y fue ahí donde –sin querer– se enteró el padre. Ay dios, aún recuerda como apareció en las puertas de Seirin, para entrar al gimnasio, abrazarlo y besarlo frente a todos. Vaya vergüenza sufrió ese día. Y su hermano también vino con su novio, el problema era que tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de Atsushi para estrangularlo.

Pero bueno, regresando a lo que de verdad importa, era que el número nueve de Yosen había decidido quedarse las vacaciones de verano en el departamento de su novio, además, así también podría estar presente en la etapa de embarazo de su pequeño.

Ya cumplían los siete meses y medio, su vientre estaba hinchado, tanto que no le gustaba salir porque la gente le miraba raro, y que se veía completamente mal con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Ahí llegó Alex –quien se enteró gracias a Himuro– con ropa especial, y una amenaza para el pobre gigante diciéndole que ahora debía atender sus responsabilidades.

Su princesa era muy floja, señal de que se parecería a su padre. Rara vez daba alguna señal de haberse movido, e incluso llegaron a temer lo peor. Solo faltó la explicación del médico debido a la pereza de la bebé, y las palabras de la abuela _paterna_ de gran altura, que dijo que eso era exactamente lo que pasó cuando estaba esperando a su hijo menor.

Pero eso no era lo que Kagami quería en esos momentos. El estado delicado de su embarazo le evitaba hacerse cargo de algunas cosas, como cocinar, o limpiar su hogar, pero de eso se encargaba su pareja. Aunque la cosa que más le causaba irritabilidad de no poder hacer era tener sexo, es decir, no era un pervertido que o quisiera a diario pero uno tiene sus deseos.

Si bien, el doctor le había dicho que eso no era un problema, Murasakibara se mostraba fervientemente decidido a ignorarlo, concentrándose en caricaturas, comiendo sus dulces, y en los quehaceres del departamento. Lo mimaba, pero no pasaban más allá de caricias tiernas, y besos cariñosos. ¡Él también necesitaba volver a sentirlo dentro!

Fue que con eso, y con sus deseos de apetito sexual en aumento, decidió enviar un mensaje a Kise, para que le trajera _ciertas cosas._ Un _baby-doll_ , lencería, medias hasta la mitad del muslo, crema chantillí y chocolate derretido.

 _¡Ay dios que su idea prometía, y mucho!_

* * *

Murasakibara había estado demasiado absorto en sus dibujitos animados, pero aun así no se le pasaba desapercibida la actitud un poco distante y extraña de su novio. Kise, el rubio que fue su compañero de baloncesto y de clase, vino en la tarde y le entregó una caja a su chico, quien se negó a que le ayudara con ella, sino que se fue directo a la habitación que compartían con mucha prisa.

Aun así, se concentró aún más en mirar a _Scooby Doo_ y en devorar sus golosinas.

Cuando Ryouta apareció en la puerta del departamento, eran cerca de las 7:30 pm, su caricatura duro media hora más, hasta que dieron las ocho y fue turno de cenar. Durante la cena, –ya que recalentó la comida del almuerzo– Taiga siguió con su actitud que había mostrado durante todo ese día.

Cuando dieron las 9 fue hora de dormir. Kagami debía descansar bien, y él siempre se aseguraba de que el pelirrojo se acostará temprano y durmiera, aun cuando este se negaba rotundamente a ir a la cama. Por eso le extrañó cuando fue el mismo chico quien le dijo que se retiraba a la habitación, dejándolo en la cocina lavando los platos sucios de la cena.

Terminó de lavar todo, y fue con dirección a la habitación que compartían durante ese corto período de tiempo, mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba por ahí, había demasiado calor para dormir con ella. Entró y se encontró con las luces apagadas. Con pereza palpó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor y encendió la luz.

Lo que vio le dejó sin respiración.

Su bello pelirrojo encinta, en la cama, acostado provocativamente con esa linda pancita grande haciéndolo ver más tierno. Un _Baby-doll_ color escarlata cubría su cuerpo; la parte de su pecho tenía una tela opaca, mientras que la parte del vientre, era una tela translucida, dejando ver a través de ella para poder apreciar la pancita. Unas medias negras y translucidas hasta la mitad del muslo, sin olvidar el detalle de que estaba usando unas bragas de encaje, color negro, haciendo juego con las medias.

– Atsushi… hasta que apareces… – La voz sumisa de Kagami terminó por dar la cereza al pastel, y es que si no salía de ese cuarto iba a empotrar al pelirrojo contra la pared y a darle _amor_ hasta que se cansara.

Taiga se levantó con cuidado hasta que llegó frente a su pareja. Se había vestido _apropiadamente_ para la ocasión, aun cuando fue difícil colocarse las medias con su vientre de obstáculo. Se colocó de puntillas, y alcanzó a darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

– Kaga-chin… te ves…

– No lo digas – Interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios ajenos – Me vas a hacer arrepentirme.

El de cabellera púrpura fue ahora quien le dio un beso, uno hambriento y deseoso, y fue correspondido casi al instante. Con delicadeza, con amor, lo guió de nueva cuenta hacia la cama, teniendo mucho cuidado con su abultado vientre

¡Qué se vaya a la mierda el autocontrol y el médico!

Las grandes manos del gigante, acariciaban sin descanso el cuerpo del diez. Tentándose él mismo ante la sensación de tocar esa piel bronceada, descendiendo su lengua por su cuello, saboreándolo, deleitándose con el dulzor que ninguna golosina podía superar.

Sus manos fueron a parar en donde se encontraban los pectorales del pelirrojo, masajeándolos lentamente, hasta descender por el lindo e hinchado vientre, acariciándolo, disfrutando del saber que el fruto de su amor descansaba ahí, y que pronto nacería.

Fue cuando Atsushi tocó la entrepierna del menor que este se separó, dejándolo perplejo.

– Aun no – Taiga sonrió traviesamente, llevando sus manos hasta la mesa junto a la cama, en donde una lata de _chantillí_ descansaba – Viene lo mejor.

Quitó la tapa y con ayuda de uno de sus dedos, ayudo a la crema dulce a salir, poniendo un poco en sus labios. El de Yosen se relamió, mientras se inclinaba para saborear el dulce. Sus bocas se encontraron en donde se dieron un jugoso beso húmedo, en el cual degustaron el dulce sabor del chantillí.

– Delicioso… pero no se compara a Kaga-chin –Murmuró el pívot contra los labios del pelirrojo, haciendo que su rostro quedara del mismo color que su cabello.

– N-No digas esas c-cosas – Reprochó el chico, con la cara parecida a un tomate.

Atsushi aprovechó el momento de bochorno de su pareja, para tomar él el envase de chantillí. Kagami lo miró mal, ya que había utilizado su distracción en su contra. El de cabellos morados fue quien se encargó ahora de dejar cubierto de la dulce crema blancuzca los labios y parte del cuello de quien sería la _madre_ de su hija.

Paseó su lengua por donde el chantillí se encontraba, tomándose su tiempo en saborear incluso la tersa piel de Taiga, quien no paraba de gemir ante sus toques y la sensibilidad de su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho. Tomó sus labios con fiereza, introduciendo su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad, la boca de su pequeño encinta sabía a la mismísima gloria, más delicioso que cualquier otra cosa que en su vida hubiera probado.

Deslizó su lengua hacia el cuello de Kagami, quien soltaba jadeos y se retorcía debajo de él. Cuando se percató de que la crema por fin se había acabado de la piel del diez, volvió por ella para volver a utilizarla.

– Quítatelo – Ordenó el pívot con voz ronca.

– ¿El qué…? – Preguntó con confusión el pelirrojo, aun temblando ante las sensaciones que su gigante le producía. Atsushi gruñó contra su piel y él gimió fuerte cuando su novio mordió con algo de fuerza su cuello.

– Los tirantes, bájalos – Dijo mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama, pero tomando el brazo del menor obligándolo también a sentarse frente a él.

Kagami se sonrojó ante la petición, pero no se negó, tal vez le hubiera dicho alguna maldición pero con lo necesitado que se encontraba eso era lo último que cruzaba por su mente. Con lentitud dirigió sus dedos hasta los tirantes que sostenían el _baby-doll_ y los bajó sensualmente sobre sus hombros. Murasakibara miraba atento, sin perderse nada.

Cuando los tirantes estuvieron abajo, y el de orbes escarlata incluso los hubiera quitado de sus brazos, fue cuando el mayor decidió terminar por su cuenta. Con una de sus grandes manos, llegó hasta el baby-doll en sí, ya sin los tirantes estorbando, solo tuvo que colocar su dedo índice en el borde de la tela y tirar para abajo con fuerza, descubriendo así los pezones del chico.

– ¡A-ah! – Gimió el de Seirin; la acción le había provocado _mucha_ estimulación en sus botones rosados. Estos ya estaban en su fase donde producían leche, y por consecuencia también le daban leves dolores.

El de cabellos violáceos llevó sus grandes manos hacia los pectorales de su novio, donde masajeó estos como los harían con los senos de una chica. Taiga se sonrojó ante las acciones del nueve, quiso gritar que se detuviera, que él no era una chica para que le hiciera tales cosas, pero aquellas sensaciones placenteras que ahora sustituían al dolor en sus pezones hacían que de su boca solo escaparan gemidos.

Sin perder tiempo, Atsushi tomó nuevamente el envase de crema chantillí, y dejó pequeñas porciones del dulce sobre los pezones erectos de su novio. Dirigió su lengua hasta ahí, donde chupó el pezón derecho del pelirrojo, arrancándole fuertes jadeos, y haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón ante el cúmulo de sensaciones provocadas.

Succionó con fuerza, y haciendo uso de su lengua estimuló el pequeño botón rosado dentro de su boca. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se la crema dulce se terminó, y en vez de eso, lo que ahora llenaba la boca del de Yosen era el líquido dulce que salía de los pechos de su chico. Paseó su lengua por todo su pecho hasta llegar al otro pezón, el cual ya empezaba a chorrear las gotas de leche. Realizó la misma acción que con el anterior, hasta que ambos quedaron duros y erectos, sin mencionar que estaban _escurriendo_.

Ay dios que aquel líquido blanco sabía tan delicioso, tan dulce, algo que solamente su novio podría igualar. Con sus grandes manos, apretó los pectorales del chico que estaban algo hinchados debido a su estado. Se habían vuelto más voluminosos y sus tetillas ahora se veían más apetecibles con ese color rosado. De esa manera, hizo salir más leche de aquel botón erecto y de inmediato volvió a atraparlo en su boca.

– ¡Ah! ¡A-Atsushi…! – Gimió el menor con el tono de voz alto que pudo, como si aquel gemido hubiese sido arrancado, llamando así la atención de su pareja. Los orbes púrpura del nueve se fijaron en el pequeño hilo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de los labios hinchados del pelirrojo.

– Kaga-chin, te ves hermoso… – Dijo el gigante, llegando hasta el borde de la tela donde la subió, hasta que con ayuda del mismo chico, el baby-doll por fin estuvo fuera del cuerpo del de Seirin, mientras descendía su mano derecha por todo el vientre hinchado de su pareja, acariciándola.

Con la piel tan sensible, Kagami soltó gemidos involuntarios ante el roce de los dedos de su novio con su vientre. Se cubrió la cara con la palma de sus dos manos, para evitar que Murasakibara viera su rostro sonrojado. El de Yosen las quitó con cuidado de ahí, aun cuando Kagami aplicara más fuerza, y cuando logró hacerlo, pudo ver la bella expresión que su pequeño mostraba en ese momento. Era un ángel.

– Mura… yo quiero… – Las respiración entrecortada del de cabellos rojizos hacía muy difícil que este hablara con normalidad, por lo que prefirió hacerlo solo. Guió su mano hasta la mesa junto a la cama, y tomó la otra botella que en un principio había estado junto al chantillí. El chocolate derretido.

Cuando Taiga le mostró el producto a su pareja, esta pudo sonreír al ver el deseo en los ojos del ala-pívot por el que usara ese líquido, y él lo iba a complacer. Tomó la botella de la mano de Kagami y abriendo la tapa vació un pequeño chorro de chocolate por el vientre descubierto. Estaba a temperatura ambiente y algo espeso, por lo que se deslizó sin problemas por la piel.

Con ayuda de su lengua, comenzó a lamer cada rastro del líquido oscuro que se encontraba en el vientre de Kagami. Su mano descendió hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor, donde las bragas de encaje negro apenas cubrían la notable erección que este estaba teniendo, haciendo que él mismo los bajara para mayor comodidad de su pareja; Recordándole a él mismo, que tenía un amigo al cual atender.

Con una de sus manos logró bajarse el pantalón junto con los bóxers, dejando así su gran erección al aire. Cuando hubo saboreado todo el chocolate y se aseguró de que no quedara ninguna señal de él, entonces Murasakibara se colocó sobre su pareja, apoyándose con sus rodillas y codos, cuidando de no lastimar a Kagami.

Sus bocas se buscaron, desesperadas, ansiosas, Taiga sentía que iba a explotar cuando sintió como el miembro de su novio se restregaba descaradamente contra su vientre, haciendo aumentar su excitación. Deseaba más que nada que por fin volvieran a ser uno, después de tantos meses. Si bien se sentía algo pesado debido a su bebé, quería hacerlo.

– Ah… a-ahg… A-Atsushi… – Habló el pelirrojo, con la voz deseosa y los ojos cristalizados debido al enorme placer que le recorría de punta a punta. Como el pelimorado seguía comiéndole la boca con desespero, se vio en la necesidad de dirigir su mano hasta donde se encontraba el pene erecto de su novio, y lo tomó entre su mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo con lentitud, y de la manera en la que podía moverla. Escuchó triunfante el jadeo de su pareja.

– N-No lo hagas… Kaga-chin… Sabes que n-no podemos… – Intento detenerlo el gigante, pero hasta para sí mismo se escuchaba estúpida aquella excusa que salía de sus labios. Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿Realmente quería parar a estas alturas? ¡Claro que no! Hacía mucho que no se volvía uno con el pelirrojo y lo deseaba fervientemente.

– N-No me vengas con e-eso ahora… – Replicó un jadeante Taiga con un raro gesto de que parecía estar molesto, pero el placer en su rostro era notorio, por lo que realmente no se diferenciaba si estaba del todo molesto o seguía disfrutando los toques íntimos con su novio. Tal vez era una combinación de ambas – Y-Yo, quiero que tú… estés d-dentro… de m-mí…

– Y-Yo también lo quiero pero… la bebé… – Pero fue interrumpido cuando Kagami volvió a darle un beso mientras seguía atendiendo su erección.

– Ella estará b-bien… – Dijo mientras guiaba la punta del pene de su novio hasta su entrada, presionando la punta contra esta, haciendo enviar oleadas de placer al cuerpo de ambos – Lo único que yo quiero es… que por fin tu y yo _hagamos el amor –_ Habló casi en un susurro, porque era verdad. Él no quería tener sexo, él quería hacer el amor.

– D-De acuerdo – Aceptó, pues en cuanto sintió las contracciones que la entrada de Taiga le hacían a la punta de su miembro, se sintió fuera de pelea. No negaría a su novio lo que quería – Pero debo prepararte, no quiero lastimar a Kaga-chin – Dijo intentando mantener el autocontrol y no dañar así a su pelirrojo.

– N-No te preocupes… – Habló el de piel bronceada – Yo me he preparado antes de que entraras a la habitación – Confesó con el rostro completamente rojo, tanto que hacía competencia con su cabello. El miembro de Atsushi dio un tirón de solo imaginarse a Kagami preparándose él mismo para recibirlo – Ahora solo… mételo… – Pidió mientras con su mano hacía que el pene de su novio entrara en él lentamente.

El de mayor altura ayudó también introduciendo su miembro en aquella estrecha entrada que le recibía ansioso. Escuchó los gemidos ahogados del pelirrojo mientras lo penetraba, sintiendo como las paredes alrededor de su falo le apretaban de una manera exquisita, casi ahogándolo por dentro. Kagami enredó sus piernas en la cintura y torso del nueve de Yosen para atraerlo y que así por fin estuviera aquella erección dentro de él.

Los gritos y gemidos de Taiga no tardaron en aparecer cuando las penetraciones comenzaron. Al principio fueron lentas, Murasakibara procuraba no hacer ni el más mínimo daño hasta que su novio se acostumbrase, pues era lo que menos quería. Cuando estuvo seguro de que por fin el cuerpo del menor estaba completamente relajado tanto como para seguir, así lo hizo.

Ahora sus embestidas eran profundas, certeras, rápidas, y sobre todo _placenteras_. No cabía duda de que el pelimorado sabía cómo moverse, aumentaron su velocidad aún más, Atsushi quería fundirse por completo en esa estrecha cavidad que se amoldaba a su pene a la perfección. Las succiones de la entrada del As de Seirin le apretaban tanto que era sumamente delicioso.

– ¡Atsushi! ¡M-Más…! – Los gemidos de la boca de Kagami llamando a su novio no hacían más que llenar la habitación de sonidos. La manera en la que la pelvis del de ojos púrpura chocaba con la ajena debido a las penetraciones era el principal sonido que inundaba el lugar, seguido por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

– Tai-chin… – Jadeó el mayor cambiando su apodo por el que le decía a su pelirrojo en la intimidad. El mencionado estaba feliz de que el otro hiciera el intento por llamarlo por su nombre, aunque sea con el " _chin_ " – Te amo… – Dijo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para que de esa manera pudiera devorarle la boca a Kagami sin inconvenientes.

El diez quiso contestarle de la misma manera, pero no pudo cuando sus labios fueron acaparados por los ajenos. La mano de Murasakibara se fue directo al miembro de Taiga que se sacudía fervientemente ante las embestidas, topando con el abultado vientre. Kagami clavó las uñas en la ancha espalda de su amante y los ojos volvieron a humedecerse por causa del placer.

Tomó el pene del de Seirin para comenzar a bombearla al mismo ritmo de sus penetraciones, intentando también que su novio sintiera el máximo placer posible. Enseguida sintió como las paredes internas del cuerpo que penetraba se estrechaban más, estrangulando su hombría tan exquisitamente que casi le hace acabar.

– ¡Atsu-shi yo…! ¡Creo q-que voy a…! ¡A-Ahg! – Sus palabras fueron detenidas y sus pensamientos volaron cuando el pelimorado tocó ese punto que lo hacía estremecer. La masturbación en su miembro solo hacía que su interior se contrajera más, mientras sentía como la erección de su novio se hundía en él.

– ¡Tai-chin…! ¡Yo también…! – El mayor dio unas últimas estocadas más profundas y fuertes para después terminar con su miembro enterrado completamente dentro del cuerpo de su novio, haciendo que este pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras abría la boca desesperado en busca de aire.

Unos cuantos movimientos más en su miembro y el pelirrojo llegó al clímax, manchando con su esencia ambos vientres. Atsushi no pudo aguantar más al sentir su miembro estrujado por las paredes internas del menor sobre su virilidad, por lo que dejó su caliente sustancia esparcirse en el interior de su amante cuando paró con las embestidas.

– Eso fue… increíble… – Susurró Kagami para los dos cuando por fin hubo recuperado el habla completamente satisfecho. La gran sonrisa en su rostro delataba que había sido el mejor día de su vida hasta ese momento. Sería mejor cuando tuviera a su beba en brazos.

– Tai-chin es un travieso… – Respondió de cierta manera el mayor, mientras salía del interior de su novio acariciando las piernas de su novio lentamente, sobre la tela de las medias negras que llegaban hasta el muslo de su pareja. Taiga se estremeció ante el toque, su piel aún tenía la sensación post-orgásmica así que su cuerpo estaba sensible.

– Atsu… – Le habló para que la mirada color púrpura se situara en él. Cuando el pelirrojo lo hubo conseguido, sonrió de manera tierna para después mover los labios, si bien ningún sonido salió de su boca, Murasakibara pudo entender perfectamente el significado de las palabras que hacían los movimientos de los labios ajenos.

" _Te amo"._

Y después de eso, ambos cayeron profundamente a los brazos de Morfeo, ignorantes el desorden, al clima o a cualquier cosa alrededor de ellos.

* * *

– ¿Kaga-chin? ¿No crees que comer cereal con refresco le hará mal a la bebé-chin? – Preguntó el pelimorado mientras veía como su novio se comía una gran porción de dicho conjunto de alimentos. Murasakibara debía de admitir que por más amante de lo dulce que fuera, esa combinación le daba nauseas.

– No lo creo, es ella la que quiere desayunar esto – Se defendió el ala-pívot mientas se metía otra cucharada más de su _desayuno_ a la boca. Se sentía de alguna manera _delicioso_ , pero seguía siendo algo dulce para su gusto. Pero si su niña quería comer eso, pues eso comería. Pero eso sí, con los cebollines con mermelada no la volvería a complacer.

– Sabes Kaga-chin…. – Llamó la atención de su novio. Sonrió cuando tuvo la mirada escarlata en él.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó un confundido Kagami, esperando algo ansioso las palabras que querían salir de los labios de su pareja. Murasakibara sonrió antes de hablar con un tono de voz algo bajo, como si solo quisiera que Taiga le escuchara.

– _Los amo_ … – Le dijo tiernamente al tigre mientras le miraba con cariño, refiriéndose obviamente al pelirrojo y la vida que llevaba con él. El diez se sonrojó ante la confesión antes de también sonreír de manera hermosa.

– Nosotros también te amamos… – Y entonces, respondió por ambos.

* * *

 **¡Eso es todo chicos! Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque mi historia les llamó mucho la atención como para leerla completa.**

 **¡Espero mi regalo te guste sao-chan! o si no... *se mata(?)* Nos leemos hasta la próxima, espero sus sensuales reviews :3**


End file.
